Geschichte:Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren/In den Katakomben von Prag/Mex verschüttet
__TOC__ Mex verschüttet Der Schock des Einsturzes und der Anblick des trichterförmigen Loches im Boden beendete Mr. Mondos Paralyse-Zustand, und holte den Doktor in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Marvin Mondo richtete sich auf, starrte auf das Loch, blickte die anderen an, und sagte dann nur ein Wort: "Mex...?!" Unendlicher Schmerz, blankes Entzetzen lag in diesem einen Wort. Warum? Weshalb hatte es den Jungen treffen müssen. Mex, der soviel überstanden hatte, den seine Zeit unter den Straßenkindern in Mexico und später die Kämpfe gegen Samaran, van Akkern und all die anderen Verbrecher, mit denen sie zusammengestoßen waren, hart gemacht hatten, und der trotzdem ein liebenswerter Bub geblieben war. Für den Doktor war Mex wie ein eigener Sohn gewesen. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das... Wieso hatte nicht er unten in dem Gang verschüttet werden können? - Warum musste er, der er ohnehin schon sein 2. Leben lebte, überleben während ein Kind an seiner Stelle starb? Ein Blick in Meutriers Gesicht genügte, um zu erkennen, dass der Franzose sich mindestens ebenso große Selbstvorwürfe machte. Er hätte sofort seinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt, wenn er dafür Mex hätte zurückholen können... aber das konnte er nicht. "Wir müssen ihn da 'raus holen!" meinte Jaques, dem das Entzetzen über das Opfer seines Freundes tief in die Glieder gefahren war. "Vielleicht besteht ja doch eine winzige Chance, dass er überlebt hat...!" Hassan stand da, und starrte ins Leere. Mex - sein Freund - war da unten. Mondo, der ihn so freundlich behandelt hatte, hatte den Menschen verloren, der ihm am meisten bedeutete. Hätte es ihn erwischt... er hatte doch ohne hin keinen Menschen, dem er etwas bedeutete... Aber sein Freund besaß ein Heim, fast so etwas wie eine richtige Familie... und jetzt war er tot! Cosimo und seine Schwester lagen nebeneinander auf der Wiese am Moldauufer, und weinten stumm. Tränen hatten sie keine mehr. Bei ihnen, den jüngsten der Freunde, saß der Schock, das Entsetzen besonders tief. Noch nie zuvor waren sie so direkt und grausam mit dem Tod konfrontiert worden... Die Bedrohung unten, in den Katakomben, wo Samaran sie hatte ermorden wollen, das war schon schrecklich gewesen, aber das hier war noch viel, viel schlimmer. Auch Manuelo weinte. "Glaubst Du wirklich, dass Mex das überlebt haben könnte...?" wollte er schluchzend von Jaques wissen. "Ich... spüre... er lebt noch!" meldete sich der Dibbuk in diesem Moment mit seiner kratzigen Stimme zu Wort. "Waaas?" alle Augen richteten sich auf das künstliche Geschöpf. "Ja, er ist verletzt... schwer verletzt, aber er lebt!" heiserte der Dibbuk. "Ich empfinde es. Die Magie... die Macht der Kabbala... ich besitze empathische Kräfte... sie... wurden durch den Schock der fremden Kräfte, des Würfels und der violetten Energie... freigesetzt!" "Mex lebt!" die wunderbare Botschaft gab Mondo und den anderen sofort neue Energie. Sie begannen augenblicklich damit, den Schutt wegzuräumen, und Mex auszugraben. Mit bloßen Händen schaufelten sie die Erde zur Seite. Der Dibbuk, der wesentlich stärker war, als die normalen Menschen, nach dem der blockierende Effekt der von Samaran eingesetzten Magie sich nach der Explosion bei ihm ins Gegenteil verkehrt hatte, schuftete für drei... In einem Tempo, das es fast an Hexerei grenzte, schleuderte er Steine, Erdklumpen und Ziegeltrümmer weg. Hätte er telekinetische Kräfte eingesetzt... es hätte kaum schneller gehen können. Jaques, Hassan, Manuelo, der Doktor, Meutrier und selbst die Zwillinge, die doch total erschöpft waren, taten ihr Möglichstes. Ob sie es allerdings ohne den Dibbuk geschafft hätten, Mex zu freizulegen, wäre mehr als fraglich gewesen. Ein paar Spaziergänger kamen hinzu, und wollten natürlich wissen, was geschehen sei. "Mein Freund Mex ist hinuntergeklettert, in die Katakomben... ich hab ihm noch gesagt: „Mach das nich' - es is einfach zu gefährlich“ - aber er wollte nicht hören. - Und dann is da unten irgend so'n Blindgänger aus dem Krieg hochgegangen... Alles is' eingestürzt. - Aber wenn Mex noch lebt, müssen wir versuchen, ihn da raus zu holen!" erfand Jaques aus dem Stegreif eine glaubwürdige Erklärung. Die Spaziergänger zögerten keine Sekunde den „Germanskis“ dabei zu helfen, das verunglückte Kind zu bergen. Irgendjemand rief auch die Feuerwehr und den Kampfmittelräumdienst (bzw. das tschechische Äquivalent dazu), aber die wurden nicht mehr benötigt. Mit Hilfe der 4, 5 Einheimischen schafften sie es auch so. Kein Mensch sah sich den Dibbuk genauer an, der mitten zwischen ihnen schuftete. Vielleicht dachten die Leute auch, er hätte bei dem Einsturz und der Explosion „besonders üble Schrammen“ abbekommen... jedenfalls fragte niemand Mondo und Co danach. Mex hatte sich, nach dem er zu kurz gesprungen war, und Monsieur Meutriers Hände nicht zu fassen bekam, instinktiv zusammengerollt, ehe er unsanft auf den Gangboden aufschlug. - Vielleicht war es das, was ihm das Leben rettete. Vielleicht war es auch die Steinplatte, die auf ihn fiel, und ihm zwar ein paar Rippen brach, aber auch dafür sorgte, dass er zumindest noch den Hauch einer Chance hatte, etwas Luft zu bekommen, und nicht an der Erde zu ersticken... In jedem Fall war es seiner enormen Zähigkeit zu verdanken, dass er überlebte. Sein Mund war voller Erde, er glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können, versuchte den Dreck auszuspucken, aber schaffte es nicht. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Noch nie zuvor hatte er solche Qualen gelitten, wie in diesen Augenblicken, wo sich jede Minute zur Ewigkeit dehnte. Plötzlich sah er durch die dreckverklebten Augenlider Licht. War das der Tunnel, von dem Menschen sprachen, die eine Beinahe-Todeserfahrung gemacht hatten? Er wusste es nicht. Er versuchte, auf das Licht zuzulaufen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, die Schmerzen waren noch da, und von dem inneren Frieden, den man beim Übergang auf die andere Seite empfinden sollte, spürte er überhaupt nichts. - Stattdessen würgte er immer noch an der Erde und dem Sand, der ihm zwischen die Zähne geraten war. Er begriff: Er lebte noch, und sie waren dabei, ihn zu befreien! Er versuchte, die Steine und Dreckklumpen wegzuschieben, die auf ihm lagen, und hätte am liebsten aufgeschrieen, so weh tat es. Sein Arm war gebrochen, und jagte - kaum dass er ihn bewegte - eine neue Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper... "Ist Mex wirklich gerettet?" Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten